I get the funny feeling that's alright
by Mo-Lou
Summary: prequel to Everything will be alright. When the idiots kids are 5,4,3 and CUTE! When things made sense and before their world blew up in front of their eyes
1. Mama who bore me

Johnny woke up to the smell of coffee and his twin boys playing cowboys and Aliens. He got up and walked out into the living room. Whatsername greeted him with a kiss and a cup of coffee.

"Morning baby" she said

"Morning"

"Dad, dad come play with us" said Mac Johnny looked at his son, he had Johnny's blue eyes and dark brown hair (a mix of his and Whatsername's). Then Mac's twin came and joined in

"Yeah, you could be the alien" he said

"In a minute boys, I just woke up. It's only" Johnny looked at the clock "8:30"

* * *

><p>Tunny decided he would make breakfast for his wife and daughter. He got out the cook book and looked for the pancake recipe. Then he gave up and looked for the pancake mix.<p>

"Daddy?" Tunny turned to see his five year old daughter Regan looking at him. She was a little lighter skinned then Christina. She looked more like Christina then him, but he didn't mind

"Yes baby girl" Tunny said bending down to her level

"What are you doing?" she asked

"I'm trying to make food for you and mommy. Do you know where the pancake mix is?"

"What about French toast I can help. Mommy taught me how to make it" she said very proudly Tunny laughed

"Alright kido, let's do it" Tunny lifted his daughter on the stool and she told him what to do

* * *

><p>Jimmy was sleeping. He and his daughter Harmony lived with the Gallaghers. He rolled over when all of the sudden he heard pitter patter of feet and then felt a sloppy wet kiss on his cheek and someone stroking his hair. Jimmy smiled and rolled onto his back he turned his head. He opened his eyes to see these two blue eyes looking at him. She had black hair like him and it was all messy.<p>

"Hey baby" he said

"Hi daddy" she climbed on top on and rested her head on his chest. Jimmy put his arms around her

"How are you?" he asked

"Good. You?"

"Good"

"Why is half of your head bald?" she asked him

"Because it is" he said

"Okay!" she said and closed her eye

* * *

><p>Will and Heather were woken up the same way as Jimmy only with two people. Nathan jumped on the bed. He had light brown hair and brown eyes. Peyton had blonde hair and brown eyes. She went to Will's side and tried to climb on the bed. Because she was three she was too small.<p>

"Help" she said and looked up at Will with her big brown eyes. Will laughed at his daughter and pulled her onto the bed.

"What's for breakfast?" asked Nathan

"What? You haven't made it yet?" joked Heather

"No" said Nathan with a smile. Will snuggled Peyton and she kissed his nose

* * *

><p>"Is Uncle Jimmy and Harmony up yet?" asked Mac<p>

"I'm not sure. I'll go check" said Johnny said putting down Dean after he captured him. Johnny went down stairs and knocked on Jimmy's door.

"It's open" said Jimmy. Johnny walked in and found Harmony still sleeping on Jimmy and Jimmy braiding her hair

"The boys were wondering if you're up. Also I think Rebecca is going to make breakfast" just then Harmony opened her eyes

"Uncle Johnny!" she said climbing off her dad and jumping on to Johnny

"Hey cutie" said Johnny she kissed him and snuggled into him

"I'm coming" said closing his eyes Harmony giggled

"Daddy come on" she said Jimmy groaned and got out of bed

"Give me my kid" he said to Johnny. He passed her over to Jimmy and they went up stairs

* * *

><p>Christina came out of her room and walked into her kitchen.<p>

"We're making breakfast" said Regan

"I'm leaning something new" added Tunny

"I see this" she said

"Daddy, and I made French toast, and bacon just for you"

"Thank you" Christina said kissing Tunny and hugging her daughter

"Why don't you go help mommy set the table" suggested Tunny

"Kay!" she said Christina helped her off the stool

* * *

><p>Peyton climbed on her fathers lap and started playing with his hair<p>

"Your hair is funny" she said

"It's got character" Will said

"You and Uncle Jimmy do have weird hair" added Nathan

"Yeah" said Peyton

"Well, I like the blue" said Heather

"Thank you" said Will

"Are we going to Uncle Johnny's?" asked Nathan

"I think so" said Heather

* * *

><p>That afternoon the Clarkes and Espers all went to the GallagherVincent house to play. The girls went to Harmony's room to play Barbie's and the boys went out and played in the yard.

"How did we all mange to make cute children?" asked Whatsername

"It's because of the men you married" said Johnny

"Is that so" challenged Christina

"Yes it is" said Will just then the boys came into the house and ran into the girls room.

"They are up to no good" said Heather

"They never are" said Tunny

"So, how are you Jimmy?" asked Christina

"I'm good, I'm glad the M word hasn't come up"

"Now that you said it you know it will" said Johnny

"Yeah, you pretty much screwed yourself" added Will. They were right, that night when Jimmy was tucking Harmony in she asked.

* * *

><p>"Night baby" he said<p>

"Daddy?" she asked

"Yes baby"

"Why don't I have a mommy like everyone else?" she looked up at him with her big blue eyes. Jimmy sat on the bed and was trying to find words to explain to his four year old.

"Well, one day, when I was coming home from…..a meeting" he said which wasn't a lie "I came home and your mommy was…asleep"

"Like snow white?" she asked

"Uh, sure."

"What happened?"

"Your mommy, then um…she uh, went to a special place."

"Is she coming back?" she asked Jimmy looked at his daughter

"No baby she isn't"

"Why not?" she started to get tears in her eyes. Jimmy wiped the tears away. He thought this question would come up when she was older.

"Because, were your mommy is, is so special and so…magical… that, that she can't leave. But she is watching us. In a none creepy way"

"Did you love her?"

"Yes" Jimmy said lying "But I love you more. Harm, you're the most special thing in my world" he kissed her

"I love you too" she hugged him and went to bed


	2. All that's known

Everyone went to the Gallagher/Vincent the next day. The kids played pirates and princesses. The adults were sitting in the living room and the girls went to get snacks.

"Grrr I'm a pirate" Nathan said

"Well, aren't you cute" said Whatsername

"I found them" yelled Nathan. Just then Mac and Dean came running in

"Ah. We're under attack" said Christina

"Argh come with us" said Mac the girls just laughed

"Don't laugh" said Dean and they grabbed the girls by the hand and lead them to Mac's room where the other girls were. As they walked past, the older boys looked up shrugged and kept talking.

"Help us" said Harmony

"I think they're like us" said Regan

"Garrr stop talking" said Nathan

"This is so cute" said Heather

* * *

><p>Mac ran out to the older boys.<p>

"Hey little man" said Will

"We've captured the girls. All of them, if you want them back you have too win them back."

"You and what army?" asked Jimmy just then Nathan and Dean ran out

"Us" said Nathan. The older boys stood up and walked past them. Just then Mac jumped on Johnny

"You're going down" Mac said

"Ah, Jimmy help" said Johnny Jimmy just walked over and picked Mac up with one hand and then grabbed Nathan off of Will

"Jimmy, you're my hero" Johnny said

"Help" yelled Whatsername Dean had ran back to guard the girls

"Men down" said Nathan

"You two stay here" said Jimmy the boys sat on the couch

"How did we lose?" asked Mac

"Must be the hair" said Nathan

* * *

><p>Tunny walked in and stood in front of Dean<p>

"You don't scare me" said Dean

"Help me" said Christina

"I'll save you girls" said Johnny who went and started tickling Dean then Tunny joined in

"Ah help. Help they got me" yelled Dean

"They got us too" yelled Nathan. Jimmy went and helped Whatsername and Christina off the bed. Will grabbed Heather the girls ran free

"My hero" Heather said kissing Will

"Hey, what about me" Peyton said crossing her arms

"Sorry baby" Will stepped over Dean who acted like he died and picked Peyton up

"Thanks daddy!" she kissed his nose Jimmy reached down and picked up Harmony

"Yay, you saved me!" she hugged him Tunny picked up Regan

"Yay! Thank you daddy" she kissed him

"You're welcome baby"

"Oh, Johnny you were so brave attacking Dean like that" said Whatsername

"Well, we know he can't resist a tickle" said Johnny she kissed him

"No fare, you guys are bigger, stronger" Nathan said

"Better looking" added Will

"Yeah" said Mac "Hey"

"Also, there were three of us and four of them" said Dean standing up

"We'll be back" said Nathan and the boys ran into Dean's room

"They ruined our tea party" said Harmony

"Well that wasn't very nice of them" said Jimmy

"Will you join us?" Peyton asked

"Uh, I'm not sure" the boys started

"PLEASE" the three girls begged

"How about you girls set it up and then get us" suggested Tunny

"Kay!" the girls said and the boys put down their daughters and the adults left

* * *

><p>"That was a close one" said Christina<p>

"I know, those pirates are scary" said Heather just then Whatsername felt a tug on her sleeve she looked down and saw Harmony

"Yes" she said

"Do we have cookies to serve at this tea party?" Harmony asked

"We have Oreo's" she said getting them down and putting them on a plate just then Mac ran out

"Cookies?" Mac asked

"No way Jose, they're for us. You ruined our tea party" said Harmony

"I want a cookie" said Mac

"No" said Harmony just then Mac hit Harmony and she started crying

"Mac Alexander Gallagher we don't hit people in this house hold. Now go to your room" Whatserame said

"But she…"Mac started

"GO" Whatsername said pointing Mac ran off the girls bent down to Harmony's level

"You okay?" asked Heather

"I want my daddy" Harmony said with tears down her face and snot coming out of her nose Christina grabbed a Kleenex and handed it to her

"Jimmy" Yelled Whatsername and Jimmy came in.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked wiping a tear from her face

"Mac hit me" she said

"Really hard" Whatsername said Jimmy picked her up brought her to the living room

* * *

><p>"What happened?" asked Johnny<p>

"Mac hit her" Jimmy said "Where'd he hit you baby?"

"On my arm" she sobbed pointing. The three other boys gathered around her Johnny, Will and Tunny all kissed her arm and then her cheek. Then Jimmy kissed her arm and her cheek.

"I'm going to get you another tissue" said Jimmy and he handed her over to Johnny. Just then the two other girls came out to see what happened

"You okay?" asked Regan

"Mac was mean to me" Harmony said

"He's a poppy head" said Peyton who climbed onto Tunny

"Yeah" said Regan who climbed on to Will. Just then Jimmy walked back in and stopped. He looked the three boys who weren't holding their daughters

"You do realize, those are not your kids right?" Jimmy asked

"Yes" said Tunny

"Why do you and Uncle Will have funny hair?" asked Regan

"Because he does" said Harmony

"Yeah" said Peyton Jimmy took Harmony back and wiped her nose. Regan and Peyton switched parents.

"I thought you girls were going to have us for a tea party?" asked Johnny

"Oh yeah" All three girls said and they hoped off their parents, grabbed the cookies and set up their room.

"Alright, let's go" Heather said

"But, the girls are having a tea party for us" said Will

"Yes, but Mac is on a time out."

"So, what does that to mean? We don't have to go we're having guy fun"

"TEA TIME" yelled Harmony

"Tea time" said Johnny who jumped up

"Really?" asked Jimmy

"Hey, I don't have any girls" just then the girls came out

"We said, tea time" said Peyton who grabbed Will's hand

* * *

><p>"BUT MOM" said Mac<p>

"Mac, you hit Harmony. You hurt her, you go and apologize to her or stay in your room" Whatsername

"HARMONY. I'M SORRY" yelled Mac

"I'M TURNING YELLOW" she yelled back the boys all looked at her arm and Mac came in

"Huh?" he asked

"You bruised her" Johnny said kissing her cheek again

"All right. Boys, little one's out. older girls, out of this house we have a tea party to attended" said Will. The girls took the boys to the park and the girls took their fathers and Johnny into Harmony's room.

"Man, these seats are small" said Tunny

"Uh, girls, do you think we could maybe sit on the floor?" asked Jimmy

"Okay!" Peyton said


	3. The bitch of living

"Daddy you can wear the tiara" said Harmony holding it out for Jimmy to wear

"I don't think so babe" he said

"Okay, then you can have the pink boa" and she put in on him and the other boys snickered

"Here Uncle Johnny" Regan said taking the tiara from Harmony and putting on his head

"You look pretty" Tunny said

"So do you" Johnny said back pointing out his black boa

"Baby, can't I trade with Tunny?" Jimmy asked Harmony kissed him and held his face in her hands

"Nope!"

"Here daddy" Peyton put a floppy hat on Will

"Uh…thanks baby"

"Look, it matches your hair" Johnny said and will reached over and hit him

"HEY! THERE IS NO HITTING IN THIS HOUSE" Harmony said sort of repeating what Whatsername said

"Sorry, Harm" Will said

* * *

><p>"Oh, hold on I forgot to tell Will something" Heather said and she walked into the room and started laughing hysterically. The other two girls came in and started laughing<p>

"Oh, OH, this is priceless" Whatsername said

"You boys are so pretty" said Christina

"I was about to tell you something Will, but if I'm being honest this sight has made me completely forget what I was about to say" Heather was gasping for air from laughing so hard

"Yeah, Yeah, take the boys out" Jimmy said. The girls took a deep breath and left.

"Cookie?" Regan offered her father

"Yeah, baby do I have to wear this?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm not to happy about this tiara" said Johnny

"But, you look nice" said Regan

Just then the girls screamed and came running into the house. The boys looked out the window and saw that it had started raining. The boys took off their accessories and went to meet the girls.

"So it's a tad wet?" asked Jimmy

"Yeah" said Christina

"Alright, you boys get dried off" Whatsername said to the twins and they went to their rooms. The little girls came out to see what was going on

"Alright babe, time to go" Will said taking off his sweatshirt, covering Peyton and picking her up. The Espers took off, and so did the Clarkes.

* * *

><p>The night it was really thundering and the twins ran into their parents room.<p>

"Yes?" asked Whatsername

"We're just making sure you guys are okay" said Dean

"Do you want to protect us in our room?" Johnny asked

"If you really want us" Mac said Johnny laughed and got out of bed to help the boys grab their stuff for the floor.

* * *

><p>Heather kissed Will and wrapped her arms around him. They both closed their eyes and then heard a tiny little<p>

"Excuse me" Will and Heather opened their eyes. Will looked at his daughter with tears in her eyes.

"Aw baby" Will got out of bed, sat on the floor and pulled her close.

"Can I sleep with you?" she asked her voice breaking and tears coming from her eyes

"Storm scaring you?" Heather asked

"Uh huh" she said curling into Will

"Yeah baby" Will said holding her close and standing up to sit on the bed. Thunder clapped and Peyton screamed. Will held her close

"It's okay baby" Heather said hugging her husband and daughter. Nathan then walked in with a sleeping bag and a pillow

"Hi. I wanted to make sure my sister was safe" he said

"You want to stay with us?" asked Heather

"Yes please" he said

* * *

><p>Johnny and Whatsername set up the bed on the floor. The boys then snuggled in on the floor.<p>

"Thank you" Dean said

"We love you babies" Whatsername said

"We love you too" Mac said

* * *

><p>"Daddy" Regan called out and Tunny came into her room<p>

"You okay babe?" he asked

"I'm scared. Can you stay with me?" Tunny looked at his daughter. he remembered being called into his sisters room and staying with her

"Yeah" he said and he crawled into her bed "This is a little small"

"Oh. Sorry" she said Tunny laughed

"No need to be sorry. Why don't you stay with me and mommy?"

"Bigger bed?" she asked

"Yes" and he picked her up and took her into his room

* * *

><p>Harmony was looking for her blankie. She couldn't find it, it always made her safe when there was a thunder storm. She went into her dads room and saw he was sleeping. She climbed on the bed and tapped him on the shoulder. Jimmy opened his eyes<p>

"Yeah baby?" he said

"I can't find my blankie" she said her lower lip quivering then she burst into tears

"Don't cry sweetie. Where did you have it last?"

"I don't know. But the storm is scary and it always protects me from the storm" she said her voice going higher

"Calm down Harm. How about I protect you tonight, and then we'll look for it tomorrow." Jimmy suggested

"Okay" she said as she climbed under the covers Jimmy put his arm around her and kissed her

"Night baby" he said wiping the tears from her face

"Night daddy" she said

* * *

><p>Christina laughed when she saw Tunny coming in with Regan on his shoulders.<p>

"I got both my girls tonight" Tunny said

"Sounds perfect" said Christina who kissed her daughter and they went to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Harmony woke up early. The only person up was Johnny<p>

"Hey Harm"

"Uncle Johnny have you seen my blankie?" she asked

"No I haven't, sorry cutie" he said

"Cause I lost it and I can't find it. so I had to sleep with my daddy."

"Well, where was it last?" he asked

"My room" she said Johnny took her hand and led her there. He looked under pillow and under bed. Then he went to the other end of her bed and looked at the lumpy pile of sheets. He started to make her bed and he pulled out her blankie.

"I found it" Johnny said

"Yay! Thank you Uncle Johnny" she hugged and kissed him

"No problem" he said and everyone went on with their day.


	4. The dark I know well

Dean and Mac were playing with Harmony's dolls. When she walked into her room she sat down and started playing with them.

"Hey! WE don't want you playing with us" Mac said

"But, those are my dolls" she said

"Well take them we don't want them" and the boys threw the dolls at her and stood up and left. Just then Johnny walked in

"Hey baby" he said

"Uncle Johnny, will you play with me?"

"Sure honey" and he sat down and picked up a Ken doll

* * *

><p>"Daddy, can you play with me?" Peyton asked<p>

"Sorry, babe. I have to practice" Will said playing his guitar

"Nathan?" she asked

"I'm drawing" he said

"Mommy" she looked at Heather

"Sorry, I have to cook. Why don't you help me?" she suggested

"No, it's okay, I'll play by myself" and she walked back into her room

"Will, why don't you play with her?" asked Heather

"I have to practice. But Nate, you can" Will said looking at Nathan

"But I'm coloring" he said

"Why don't you ask your sister to color with you?" asked Heather

"Okay" and Nathan got up and went to her room

* * *

><p>Regan was sitting on the couch with Christina watching home videos.<p>

" Mommy, can we watch the secret garden?"

"Sure baby, I'll get your daddy to pick it up on the way home"

"Mommy?" she asked

"Yeah, Regan"

"Where was daddy when I was a baby?"

"Oh, um…your daddy was away for sometime"

"Why?"

"Because it was his job"

"To leave us?"

"No baby. To fight for his country. But never mind about that"

Just then Tunny walked and Regan ran to great him

"You're home early" Christina said greeting him with a kiss

"I know. I wanted to see me girls" Tunny picked up Regan and hugged Christina.

"I've got sunshine, on a cloudy day" Tunny sang

"My girl" Christina said kissing Tunny and then Regan and Tunny continued to sing

* * *

><p>"Ah help me help me I'm falling" Johnny said making a Barbie doll start to fall of the bed<p>

"I'll save you" Harmony said taking a Ken doll and standing under the Barbie doll. Just then Jimmy walked in

"Uh, Johnny?" he asked

"Hey daddy!" Harmony said jumping up and hugging him "Uncle Johnny said he'd play with me"

"Well, that was nice of him" Jimmy said glancing over at Johnny who was making the Barbie and Ken doll make out

"Oh stop, Ken you're making me blush" Johnny said in a high pitched voice

"Oh Johnny stop you're making me puke" Jimmy said monotone

"Hi" Johnny said standing up and dropping the doll

"You're silly" Harmony said

"And disturbing" Jimmy added

"MAC, DEAN CAN YOU SET THE TABLE?" Whatsername asked

"YEAH" they both yelled back

"I'm not sure I want dinner after that. Where was a camera when you needed it?" Jimmy asked

"Hey, I was playing with my goddaughter" Johnny tried to defend

"If that's your story" Jimmy said

* * *

><p>"Will can you get Peyton?" Heather asked while she and Nathan were setting the table<p>

"Sure" Will put down his guitar and went into her room. Peyton was sitting on her bed "Baby. Are you okay? Why didn't you want to color with Nate?"

"I wanted to play" Peyton said looking out her window

"Baby, Nate wanted to color with you" Will sat on the bed

"I wanted to play with you" she said looking at him

"I'm sorry. Well how about we play tonight?" he asked

"No, it's okay" she got off her bed. Will grabbed her hand and turned her to face him.

"It's not okay. Why don't we hang out tomorrow just you and me" he suggested

"Okay" she said smiling

* * *

><p>"Daddy, can we have a garden like that?" Regan asked<p>

"Sure, baby. We can do it in May, when its warmer" Tunny said

"Why not now?" she asked

"Because, soon it will be November and the flowers wont grow" Christina explained

"Oh" she said

* * *

><p>"Aunt Rebecca that was good dinner" Harmony said<p>

"Thanks Harm" she said

"Why doesn't Uncle Jimmy cook?" Dean asked

"Because Uncle Jimmy can only order pizza" Johnny said

"Thanks buddy" Jimmy said

"Not true, he can also order Chinese" Rebecca piped in

"Okay, what doesn't daddy cook?" Mac asked

"He's like me" Jimmy said

"Could you teach me how to cook?" Harmony asked Whatsername

"Of course. You know the best part of cooking? You cook, they clean" she looked up at the boys and smiled. The boys groaned and Whatsername took Harmony's hand and they went to play.

"We walked right into that didn't we?" Jimmy asked

"Uh huh" Mac said

* * *

><p>The next day Will woke up and went to Peyton's room. He knocked on the door and walked in<p>

"Hey babe, you ready to hang out?" he asked

"Yeah! What are we going to do?" she

"We could go to the park. You could come with me while I go get stuff done"

"Like"

"I have to get new guitar string. Beer for when your Uncle Tunny, and Johnny come over"

"Okay!" she said excited

* * *

><p>"Harm, let's go for a walk" Jimmy said<p>

"You do realize she's not a dog right?" Whatsername asked

"Yes"

"Just checking"

* * *

><p>Heather took Nathan over to play with the twins. Then she and Christina took Regan for a girls day with Whatsername. Tunny joined in on the boys little party.<p>

* * *

><p>"Daddy, you should get this beer" Peyton said<p>

"Huh, I haven't tried that one yet. Thanks babe" Will said picking up the case. He turned to see someone looking at him with this strange look "What are you looking at?" Will asked

* * *

><p>Jimmy took Harmony for a walk. He thought they should spend daddy daughter time. Then when he turned the corner he saw his old hangout. He saw Theo and he knew Theo saw him too.<p>

"Hey Saint" Theo said Jimmy picked up Harmony and they kept walking

"What's with that place?" she asked

"It's nothing"

"But he seemed like he knew you"

"Just an old…acquaintance"

"Like a friend?" She asked

"Something like that" Jimmy said looking back and seeing Theo stare at him.

* * *

><p>Back home Heather came to get Nathan and they left to go home. Christina went to collect Tunny. That night Jimmy told Johnny what happened<p>

"You saw Theo?" Johnny asked

"Yeah, he's like twenty one now"

"And he called you saint?"

"I don't know what to do Jesus" Jimmy said

"YOU'RE JESUS?" The boys turned to see Harmony

"Harmony" Johnny said spitting out his beer a bit

"It's just a nickname?" Jimmy explained

"Can I have some water?" she asked

"Would you like me to walk on it?" Johnny asked she gave him a weird look "Never mind" and Jimmy handed her the water and she went to bed

"That's what I get for letting her watch 7th Heaven with Rebecca" Jimmy said


	5. I believe

It was Mac and Dean's sixth birthday. Whatsername, Heather and Christina were making the cake and the older boys were play with the younger boys toys.

"So Will and Tunny are bring over the girls?" Whatsername asked

"Yeah, we swapped children, Harm for Nate" Heather said

"Good trade off" Christina said

"Hey, don't think you can keep her. Jimmy, would miss her…so would I" Whatsername said

"And Johnny?" Heather asked

"He would cry like a baby. He keeps asking me when we're going to have a girl" she said

"Oh, I am so lucky Tunny and I only have one. We got it right the first time" Christina said

"Hey, we had twins so we were lucky" Whatsername said

"And your babies are now six" Heather said licking the frosting

"Heather!" she said

"What, I was making sure it wasn't poisoned" she said

"That's a good idea" and Christina went and tested it

* * *

><p>"Daddy, when are we going over to Uncle Johnny's?" asked Peyton<p>

"Soon baby" Will said

"How did the boys like they're gifts?" Tunny asked

"Good!" Harmony said

"When will I be six?" Regan asked

"In two months baby" Tunny said kissing Regan

"When am I going to be six?" asked Peyton

"Well, in three months it will be two years" said Will

"But, that's forever" she said

"It's fine" said Will. He looked over and saw Harmony and Regan holding onto Tunny's arms and him lifting them up off the ground "W-What are you doing?"

"I'm lifting weights" Tunny said and he put the girls down

"You're strong" said Harmony

"Yes I am" he said

"Can Uncle Jimmy do that?" asked Regan

"He thought he could" Will joked

"Huh?" asked Harmony

"Never mind" he said

"Did you know Uncle Johnny is Jesus?" Harmony asked and everyone looked at her "My daddy called him that last week"

"Harmony, I think that's a nickname" Tunny said

"Yeah, like we call you Harm, and then Reg, Peyt, Tun" Will said

"Oh" she said

* * *

><p>"Girls, is the cake ready?" asked Johnny<p>

"Yes, but there was a little incident with the icing" Heather said

"What happened?" Jimmy asked walking in

"We ate it" Whatsername said and Christina held up the empty bowl

"Well, that's a bit of an issue" Johnny said

"Well, we'll make more" just then the door opened and everyone else walked in

"Daddy!" Harmony said running up to Jimmy

"Hey babe" Jimmy said picking her up and kissing her

"Did you have fun playing with the toys?" she asked him

"Yes I did"

"Uncle Johnny, did you have fun?" she asked

"I did" he said

"Okay, kids go play. Men, women lets embark on a journey of icing making" Heather said

"Do we have too?" Will wined

"I'll make cookie dough for you boys to eat" Whatsername said

"Okay" all four boys said

* * *

><p>The kids sat in Mac's room in a circle.<p>

"Let's play truth or dare" said Dean

"Ew" said Peyton

"No one asked you" said Nathan

"Harm, truth or dare" said Mac

"Dare" she said

"I dare you to…kiss Nathan" Regan said

"Where?" she asked

"The lips" Mac said

"Um…." Nathan said but Harmony crawled over and kissed him. As soon as he did that Jimmy walked in

"What are you kids doing?" he asked

"They dared me" she said

"Okay…" Jimmy said "Well stop"

"Kay!" everyone said

* * *

><p>In the kitchen the girls were making the icing. Whatsername was making cookie dough with Will<p>

"Can we put chocolate chips in it?" he asked

"Oh, and peanut butter?" added Tunny

"And then dip it in caramel sauce" Johnny piped in

"That is gross" said Heather

"Ew, what moron would eat that?" Christina asked Whatsername put the bowl down Johnny poured the sauce.

"Oh Yummy" Jimmy said walking in grabbing a bit rolling it into a ball and then dipping it in the caramel sauce and eating it

"Apparently that moron" Whatsername said

"This is so good" Will said

"Here try someone" Tunny said putting it into Christina's mouth

"Oh, oh god that's heaven" she said

"Even I didn't crave stuff like that when I was pregnant" Heather said

"So you don't want some?" Will asked

"No" she said

Whatsername finished making the icing and Heather started icing the cake.

"Baby, you want some?" Johnny asked

"No way" she said

"Get her" Jimmy said Johnny held her down and Jimmy grabbed a little piece and dipped in the sauce. He brought it over to Whatsername

"No, Jimmy, Johnny I'm not eating that" she said just then Will held Heather down and Tunny grabbed a bit and brought it to Heather.

"No, Will, Tunny. Stop" she said. Christina laughed and continued icing the cake where Heather left off

"Open your mouth or I'll open it for you" Jimmy and Tunny said Heather gave in and Tunny put the cookie dough in her mouth.

"Now chew" Tunny said

"Oh, oh, yeah. Oh this is amazing" she said

"Wow, why does that sound familiar?" Will asked and Heather elbowed him in the ribs

"Come on Rebecca" Jimmy said like he was attempting to feed Harmony back in the day

"You can do it" Heather encouraged but she kept her mouth shut. Will went and started ticking her she laughed and opened her mouth and Jimmy put it in.

"Chew, Chew, Chew, chew" everyone chanted she chewed and swallowed

"How do you feel?" Johnny asked

"That was disgusting" she said

"But you tired it" Jimmy said and he kissed Whatsername as soon as he did that the kids walked in

"What are you doing?" asked Mac

"Did someone dare you to do that?" asked Regan

"Um…yes!" Jimmy said

"When is dinner going to be ready?" asked Dean

"Oh, I forgot to order pizza" said Whatsername

"I'll order it" said Heather

"But, I'm hungry" said Peyton

"Well, here" Jimmy went over and brought the bowl of cookie dough "appetizers"

"Cool" said Nathan and the kids started eating it except Peyton

"Oh good Jimmy, make them puke before dinner" Whatsername said

"I do what I can"

"Hey, why aren't you eating it Peyton?" asked Tunny

"I don't want it" she said the boys looked at each other and then smiled. Next thing Peyton knew Will picked her up and Tunny was grabbing the cookie dough Johnny held her head still and Tunny put it in her mouth

"Chew it" Jimmy said Peyton just held her mouth shut with the cookie dough in her mouth

"What kid doesn't want cookie dough?" Johnny asked

"Apparently mine" Will said

"Come one chew it" Tunny said but she crossed her arms

"Peyton Amelia Esper if you don't eat that you're going to be grounded" Will said

"You can't ground her for something like that" Mac said Peyton chewed and then swallowed

"Thank you" Will said kissing Peyton

"That was yucky" she said

When the pizza came everyone sat down and then Whatserame went and got the cake. Everyone sang happy birthday, and the boys blew out the candles.


	6. left behind

The three older girls decided they needed a spa day. Well more like a spa weekend so they packed their bags kissed their boys and children and left. The boys looked down at their children. It was easy for Tunny he only had one, same with Jimmy. But Johnny looked at his twins and Will looked at his son and daughter.

"Are we going to starve to deaf?" asked Peyton

"Death" corrected Nathan

"Yeah, were not losing our hearing over not eating" Will said looking at the cupboards

"Pizza?" asked Nathan

"Yeah, daddy can we?" Peyton chimed in

"Sure sounds reasonable" Will said

"Can we call everyone over?" Nathan asked

"Ah, then the other three can help pay for this too! My son you are a genius" Will kissed Nathan on he head and went to call the boys. Everyone came over and they all sat trying to decided what pizza.

* * *

><p>"Can we have pepperoni?" asked Mac<p>

"And extra cheese" Harmony piped in

"Oh. Bacon!" Dean said excited

"Sounds good to me" Jimmy said looking at the others

"I'm in" Tunny agreed

"Chicken?" Peyton asked

"Can we have broccoli on it?" Regan asked

"Ew" Will, Johnny, Nathan and Tunny said

"Hey, that's your daughter" Jimmy said

"Alright new plan. Chicken and broccoli for those two. Pepperoni and extra cheese for everyone and then how about bacon, chicken, and barbeque sauce for the others?" suggested Tunny

"Ah, good old baroque sauce instead of tomato, classic" Will said

"Okay" everyone said Will went to order and they sat around waiting and watching TV. Jimmy turned on the Simpson's and everyone sat and watched. Just then Johnny started laughing.

"What's so funny Uncle Johnny?" Regan asked

"Our children are six, five, four and three and they're watching the Simpson's instead of like Disney" he said

"I'm sure they'll be alright" Jimmy said

"What's wrong with that?" Nathan asked

"Nothing" said Harmony who climbed onto Jimmy's lap. Just then the door bell rang. They sat around the table

"What's Mommy doing now?" asked Peyton

"Probably relaxing by a pool" said Will

"Did they not know you guys couldn't cook?" asked Dean

"No, they knew" said Tunny

"Then why did they leave?" asked Mac

"Because they thought it would be funny so see us starve" said Johnny after everyone ate. The kids played a bit till Peyton fell asleep and so did Harmony. Will and Johnny took then to Will's room to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Well, it's been fun, but I think Regan should get to bed" said Tunny<p>

"Regan or you?" joked Will

"Okay, a little bit of both" Tunny said with a laugh and he went and picked up Regan and they went home. Johnny and Jimmy took the boys home and Nathan went to bed. When will walked into his room he jumped back when he saw two people sleeping in his bed.

* * *

><p>"Jimmy?" Johnny asked<p>

"Yeah"

"Where's Harm?"

"Oh shit" Jimmy said and then there was a knock on the door when Jimmy answered it he saw Will carrying a sleeping Harmony

"I think you forgot something" he said with a laugh

"Thanks" Jimmy said a bit embarrassed and took Harmony from him

* * *

><p>The next day the girls were in their hotel room<p>

"This is so nice" said Christina

"I hope they haven't died of starvation" said Heather

"They probably ordered pizza" said Whatsername

"So we what should we do today?"

"Buy alcohol for tonight" suggested Christina

"Yes!" said Whatsername

* * *

><p>"What's for breakfast?" asked Regan<p>

"Um…that's a good question" said Tunny

"Pancakes?" she asked

"Sure baby" Tunny opened the cupboard and pulled out the mix

"Can I help?" Tunny smiled and put her on the stool

"Okay babe what do we need?" he asked

"3 to 4 cups of water" she said Tunny looked at her and then took the box and laughed

"3/4 cups of water Reg"

"Oh" she said giggling

* * *

><p>"Daddy, Uncle Jimmy made coffee" Dean said jumping on Johnny's bed. Johnny groaned<p>

"Did you have some?" he asked

"No" Dean said

"Tell Jimmy to bring it here" Johnny and Dean left then he heard other foots and a kiss on his cheek

"Daddy says to get off your bum" said Harmony Johnny smiled and pulled Harmony close

"Hey cutie" he said

"Hi" she said snuggling into him

"Harm, can you tell your daddy that I want it in here and then give him that puppy dog look Uncle Tunny was teaching you?"

"Kay" she kissed him and went back out then he heard louder footsteps

"Don't make it sound so dirty" Jimmy said putting the coffee by his bed

"I want to sleep in" Johnny said

"And leave me to fend for myself with three children?"

"Yes. Goodbye Jimmy" Jimmy laughed and left

* * *

><p>Peyton sat beside her dad while he played on his guitar. Nathan was in the other room watching cartoons.<p>

"Daddy, I'm hungry" she said

"What? I have to feed you today too" he joked he put his guitar down "Would you like the Esper special?"

"I don't know" she said climbing onto his back

"Nate, I'm making the Esper special" Will yelled and he met them in the kitchen

"But we don't have chocolate milk" said Nathan who closed the fridge. Will put Peyton on the kitchen counter. Then found chocolate sauce

"We'll make our own" he said smiling Will made three glasses of homemade Chocolate milk. Then he got out three bowls and poured cheerio's in the bowls

"That's it?" asked Peyton

"Nope" Nathan said handing Will the chocolate chips and will poured some in the bowls. Then he poured the chocolate milk over top of the cereals.

"Now that's it" said Will who put Peyton on the floor handed Nathan's bowl to him and he took out his and Peyton's and the sat and ate at the table

* * *

><p>"Daddy, what can we have for a drink?" asked Regan Tunny smiled, Christina wasn't home. Tunny got out the blender and put ice cream and milk in it "Milkshake?" she asked<p>

"Well this is an Esper shake" Tunny said putting peanut butter into the blender "Uncle Will, Johnny and I would have this at his house" what Tunny left out is that they would put in whatever alcohol was in the house which his how it got the name Esper shake

"What about Uncle Jimmy?" she asked

"He wasn't around yet"

"Oh" Tunny poured the milkshakes in the glasses put the pancakes on the plate and carried it on a tray to the table. Regan sat down and took a sip of the shake "mmm this is good"

"You're Uncle Will is a wise man" Tunny said

* * *

><p>The girls walked back into their hotel room and flopped down on the bed. They were so relaxed from the massage they just had.<p>

"His hands were so firm" said Whatsername

"I had no idea what a proper one felt" Christina said

"I'm so relaxed I don't want to move" said Heather

"Johnny's hands are good but, oh my God" said Whatsername

"You know, why don't we stay here for the rest of our lives" Heather suggested

"Deal" said Christina

"And then when Jimmy takes over from Johnny and then he gets jealous" Whatsername continued "his hands where like this guys" the girls looked over at her

"Rebecca, are you…realizing what you're saying?" Heather asked

"Yeah, that wasn't sounding good" Christina said

"I know, but really, you should guilt Jimmy into doing it"

"Haha, sounds like a plan" Christina said

"We have to go back tomorrow" wined Heather

"It better be clean of no sex" said Whatsername

"oh, good threat" the girls agreed


	7. totally fucked

New years eve was the next day and the Gallagher/Vincent household was where the party would be. Heather and Peyton were making cookies and Will and Nathan were sampling them.

"Guy's these are for tomorrow" Heather said with a laugh

"We're making sure they taste good?" said Nathan

"Yeah" Will piped in

"Yah" Peyton said with her mouth full of cookie

"Ah, you joined the dark side" Heather said picking up a cookie and taking a bite, after all the boys were right you had to make sure they were good.

* * *

><p>Jimmy went into Harmony's room and woke her up.<p>

"Baby, get up" she said shaking her

"Hi Daddy" she said opening her eyes and jumping on him

"Hey baby, I was thinking you and I could spend today together"

"Yeah!" she said

"I wanted to get something special done in your honor and I wanted you to be there" he said picking her up in his arms and taking her to her closet

"I want to wear my overalls. The black ones" she said and Jimmy reached in and got them

"How about this?" he asked pulling out a pink top to go underneath it

"No, I want the shirt you gave me for Christmas" Jimmy pulled out a long sleeved red shirt with sculls on it

"Okay, get dressed and I'll be upstairs" Jimmy said kissing her

* * *

><p>"What are you up to today?" Tunny asked Christina<p>

"Regan and I are going shopping with Rebecca"

"For tomorrow night?"

"you know it"

"Well, Johnny the twins and I are buying the alcohol" he said

"Good" she said kissing him

* * *

><p>"What do I make next?" asked Heather<p>

"Cupcakes" said Peyton

"Yeah" Nathan said giving his sister a high five

"Okay" she said looking over at Will who was about to take another cookie

"WILL" she yelled he screamed and dropped it

"Oh no it fell on the floor what a shame" he said picking it up and eating it

* * *

><p>Jimmy carried Harmony into a tattoo and body piercing shop. He met up with Aspen. He figured she would be better at doing girlie writing.<p>

"You must be Jimmy" she said as he walked up

"Yeah" he said kissing Harmony on the cheek

"What are you doing daddy?" she asked

"I'm going to get your name tattooed on my wrist" he said

"Cool" she said and she looked at Aspen who had a lot of holes in her ear. "Daddy, can I get my ears pierced?"

"Sure baby" Jimmy said

"Alright, well lets get your daddy tattooed first then I'll pierce your ears for you" Aspen said with a smile. The three of them went to the next room

* * *

><p>"So, Heather is taking care of the treats" said Whatsername<p>

"I know, what a brave girl" Christina said

"So what do we need for food?"

"Sausage rolls" Regan said

"Oh, you are right" Whatsername said giving her a high five

"And the little hot dogs rolled in dough" Christina said

"Yeah" Regan said

"So I take it none of us are vegetarians" Joked Whatsername

"Yeah, not so much" said Christina

* * *

><p>"Ah nothing says a drunk night like cheap wine" Tunny said<p>

"What else do we need?" Johnny asked

"You boys always yell how you're out of beer" said Mac

"It's true and then you walk down to the 7-11" Dean added

"So…a lot of beer" Johnny said grabbing two 24 packs

"That should hold us" said Tunny

"Wait, the girls like their girlie beer" and Johnny picked up a case of that

"You buying this?" Tunny asked the twins

"No way" said Mac

* * *

><p>"Is it hurting you daddy?" Harmony asked<p>

"Not really baby" he said

"It's pretty writing" she said

"Thanks" said Aspen "I did it myself"

"I wish my writing was this nice. Why isn't it?" she asked Jimmy

"Because you're 4 years old" he said laughing

"Are you excited to get your ears pierced?" Aspen asked

"Yeah, is it going to hurt?" she asked

"It might be a little pinch, but you look like a tough girl. I like your outfit"

"Thank you my daddy picked out the shirt" she said

"It's very cool. We're almost done" she said and Jimmy looked at his little girl and smiled

* * *

><p>"Will, I'm pooped can you take the cake out of the oven and then come here please" Heather said lying on the floor on the living room<p>

"Sure thing" he said and he did that

"Mommy, are you okay?" Peyton asked

"I'm not sure" Heather said

"Too much baking?" she asked

"What gave it away?" Heather asked and she tried to sit up but then flopped back down on the ground. Just then Will walked in

"I think mommy's broken" said Nathan who watched Heather attempt to stand up

"You kids go play. I'll call you when it's time to ice the cake. And don't steel any more cookies" Heather said

"Kay" and the kids ran off

"Babe?" Will asked getting on the floor

"I'm hot, and sore and tired, and I think I broke myself, I cant' move"

"Not even to the couch?" he asked

"Only if you pulled me up" she said and Will laughed

"This is not funny Will" she said trying to hit him put missed

"It's a little funny"

* * *

><p>Tunny went back to his house and brought over the two coolers he had. The boys put the beer in each cooler to make sure it would fit when they got the ice the next day. The girls came back from shopping and made the boys help put away the food.<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you ready baby?" Jimmy asked<p>

"Uh huh" Harmony said holding his hand

"Okay, on three I'll do it. one, two" Harmony shut her eyes "three" Aspen put the first hole in

"When are you doing to do it?" Harmony asked

"It's in silly" she said getting the second one ready

"Oh" she said and kissed her daddy

"Okay, again one, two, three" the second one went in and she didn't even move

"Wow, you're good at this" Aspen said

"Well, I am Jimmy Vincent's daughter" she said and Jimmy and Aspen laughed

"They look great babe" Jimmy said

* * *

><p>the next night the kids partied ate the snacks the Espers made and then the adults put the girls in Mac's room and the boys in Deans room and they went to get really drunk<p>

"GAME" shouted Johnny

"Spin the bottle" said Christina who was on her third beer

"YEAH" Whatsername shouted they all sat in a circle

"Rules?" asked Will

"Kiss on the lips doesn't matter whose spouse it is" Heather said

"Doesn't matter, we're all drunk away" said Jimmy

"If you land on the person twice?" Johnny asked

"Make out" said Christina

"Let the games begin" said Will who spun first and landed on Heather

"Come here baby" and he kissed her. Then she spun and landed on Whatsername and they kissed. Whatsername spun and landed on Jimmy

"Oh god" said Jimmy and Whatsername kissed him. Jimmy spun and landed on Johnny

"JIMMY" he said really drunk and happy Jimmy rolled his eyes and kissed Johnny. Johnny spun and landed on Heather and kissed her

"Hey, that's my women" Will said Heather spun and landed on Tunny and she kissed him

"Hey that's my man" said Christina

"This game is getting violent" said Whatsername Tunny spun and landed on Christina and they kissed. She spun and landed on Jimmy. They kissed and she giggled. Jimmy spun and it landed in between Whatsername and Johnny

"What do I do now?" he asked

"Both?" said Will

"I think so" said Heather

"New rule, lands in between kiss both" said Christina

"I already kissed both of them" said Jimmy

"Dam all the lights" said Tunny

"Make out time" Will said Jimmy sighed and turned to Whatsername and they started making out. Then he turned to Johnny and made out with him. Eventually the game fizzled out and everyone went to bed. Tunny and Christina got Johnny and Whatsernames bed. Will and Heather had the pullout couch and Whatsername, Jimmy and Johnny shared Jimmy's bed.


	8. Whispering

Whatsername rolled over and latched herself onto what she thought was Johnny. Then Johnny rolled over and latched himself to whatsername and kissed her back

"Hey baby" she said and then she opened her eyes "JIMMY?" He opened his eyes to see that he was being held on to by Whatsername

"REBECCA?" he yelled

"Jimmy" Johnny said snuggling into Rebecca then he opened his eyes "wait a second" he let go of Whatsername and the three sat up

"What the hell happened last night?" she asked

"I think I made out with Jimmy" said Johnny

"Ew" Jimmy said

"I think you made out with me" Rebecca said

"WHAT?" yelled Johnny

"Wait, don't wake the kids" said Jimmy. Johnny climbed out of bed and Rebecca fallowed.

* * *

><p>"Daddy, daddy, wake up" Sang Peyton as she climbed onto Will<p>

"Daddy doesn't want to wake up" he said

"Neither does mommy" Said Heather trying to get Nathan to stop poking her

"Why not" Nathan asked

"We have headaches" said Heather Peyton kissed Will's forehead and he laughed

"Thanks baby" Peyton rested her head on his chest and Will started tickling her. She started giggling

"I think Aunt Christina is making coffee" said Nathan Heather groaned and crawled out the pullout couch

"Is that comfy?" Nathan asked his mom

"Not at all" she said walking to the kitchen

"Can I stay with you and sleep some more?" asked Peyton

"Yes you can" Will said closing his eyes

* * *

><p>Heather joined Christina in the kitchen Nathan and the twins joined, and so did Whatsername and Johnny<p>

"How did you two sleep?" Christina asked

"Why were we with Jimmy?" asked Johnny

"You two slept with Uncle Jimmy?" Mac asked

"Apparently" said Whatsername grabbing a cup of coffee and then almost gagging at the smell. Heather sat on the stool and put her head on the counter

"The pullout couch sucks" she said

"I know my neck gets sore from that" Whatsername said and Christina handed Heather a cup of coffee

"Mommy and daddy say the have headaches" said Nathan

"So do our parents" said Dean

"Don't yell" said Johnny

"I didn't" said Dean

* * *

><p>Tunny walked into the living room with Regan and saw will on the couch.<p>

"Uncle Will wake up" said Regan Peyton opened her eyes and hugged Regan then she jumped on Tunny

"Hey pipsqueak" Tunny said Will groaned and opened his eyes "Morning sunshine" Tunny said with a smile

"Go away" Will said putting a pillow over his head. Regan crawled over and took the pillow off

"Hi' she said

"Uh huh" Will said sitting up. Just then Harmony came in and climbed on Will and started fixing his hair "Thank you"

"No problem" she said and kissed his cheek

"Come on sunshine, lets get coffee" Tunny said trying to tempt Will. Will sighed and picked up Regan and Harmony and they went into the kitchen

* * *

><p>"Those aren't your children" Christina said<p>

"We know" the boys said putting down the girls. The boys came over and the kids ran off. Will joined Heather at the counter and put his head down

"Last night was…fun" Tunny said kissing Christina. Just then Jimmy walked in

"Ah look who's up" said Johnny

"Shut it Gallagher" Jimmy snapped

"Uh oh" said Will

"You pipe down too Esper"

"Why so grumpy?" Christina asked

"I woke up with two extra people in my bed" Jimmy said taking coffee from Johnny and drinking it

"I want to puke" Whatsername said

"We drank a lot" Heather said trying to move her head

"It was new years eve" said Tunny

"I know" Will said yawning and looking at Heathers coffee. Johnny handed him a straw and Will put it in the coffee and started drinking

"Why were you two with me?" asked Jimmy

"I don't remember" said Johnny

"Well, Tunny and I had their bed. Heather and Will took the pullout couch and then I think Rebecca went to bed first. Then Johnny, and I guess you joined in" Christina explained

"Wow, your memory is good for someone who was super drunk" Whatsrername said

"Man, you made out with Johnny and Rebecca" Will said

"Ew" Jimmy said

"Hey, I'm a good kisser" Johnny said offended

"Will, my neck fix it" said Heather

"I don't want to lift my arms" Will said

"Yeah, he's drinking coffee through a straw" Tunny said

"Jimmy, I hear you're good" Heather said and Jimmy looked at Whatsername

"What? I may have mentioned it" Whatsername said

"So, who wants breakfast?" Tunny asked

"Me" said Johnny who opened the fridge and got bacon and eggs. Christina got out the frying pan

"I like how you know where everything is" said Jimmy

"I don't feel you" Heather said angry

"Do it man, I have to go home with her" said Will Jimmy walked over to Heather and placed his hands on her shoulders

"Oh, my God, thank you" she said

* * *

><p>"I don't get why everyone has headaches" said Peyton<p>

"Must be an old people thing" said Mac

"Well, if so, I don't want to get old" said Regan

"Uncle Johnny and my daddy usually have headaches every Sunday" Harmony said

"Why?" Nathan asked

"I think they drink" said Dean

"What?" asked Peyton

"I don't know" said Mac

Whatsername and Christina left the kitchen to see the kids. Whatsername kept gagging and it was disturbing the boys. Heather was in heaven with Jimmy and his magic touch. The other boys ate the eggs and bacon.

* * *

><p>"You want some?" Will asked Jimmy<p>

"Yes" Jimmy said stopping and started to grab food

"HEY" Heather said angry

"Sorry, a man has to eat" Jimmy said

"You are a miracle worker" Heather said and she got up and grabbed a cup of coffee since Will drank hers.

"I am never drinking like that again" said Johnny

"Well, I don't think Rebecca will either" Heather said with a laugh

"I better go make sure she didn't puke" said Johnny and he left

"I guess I better grab Regan and Christina" said Tunny and he left. Will went to take a sip of Heather's coffee and she slapped him

"I don't think so, you drank the last one" she said

"Bu I love you" will said kissing her neck and she giggled

"That's just disgusting" said Jimmy

"Nice tattoo by the way" said Will

"Oh, thanks"

"I saw Harm had her ears pierced" Heather said

"Yeah, I know the girl so she did it for free" Jimmy explained

"Peyton keeps asking, I told her we'd take her on her fourth birthday" Heather said

"They're growing up so fast" said Will

"I know, pretty soon they'll be in high school" Jimmy said as Harmony ran in "What's up baby?"

"Nothing, I forgot to say good morning" she said Jimmy bent down and kissed her "morning"

"Morning" he said

"Today, I want you kids to be a little bit quieter okay?" he said

"Is it because you guys drank to much?" she asked

"Yes" said Heather

"Why did you drink?" she asked

"Um…" Jimmy said trying to think

"Apple juice, grown up apple juice" Will said

"Okay!" she said and she ran out

Everyone eventually left and Harmony and Jimmy went and had a nap. Johnny and Whatsername cleaned up the house with the help of the twins. It was a nice quite day.


	9. Those you've known

Heather took Nathan to school, so Will was at home with Peyton. She danced while Will played guitar. Then he got up and put on a CD he made for Heather when they're relationship was rocky.

"May I have this dance?" he asked

"Yes you may" she said Will picked her up and they started slow dancing.

* * *

><p>"Uncle Johnny where did my daddy go?" Harmony asked<p>

"He went out to get more beer" said Johnny

"And Aunt Rebecca and Mac, and Dean?"

"Rebecca is at work and the boys are in school"

"Oh" she said sitting on the floor

"Do you want me to play with you?" Johnny asked

"Maybe" she said with a smile

* * *

><p>Tunny went to get Regan from school. She only went to school in the morning on Tuesday.<p>

"Daddy" she said running up and jumping on Tunny

"Hey baby. Are you ready to go get mommy?"

"Yeah!" she said

* * *

><p>"What's this song?" Peyton asked<p>

"This year's love" said Will just then Heather walked in and saw them dancing. Will put Peyton down and took Heathers hand and she rested her head on his shoulder. Jimmy came home and Harmony helped the boys put the beer in the fridge.

* * *

><p>"Mommy push me harder" said Regan and Christina pushed her daughter on the swing. Then she sat down on the one beside her and Tunny started pushing her.<p>

"Hey, Christina" Tunny said in that voice

"No" she said but it was to late Tunny already had her prepared for an under doggie and he lifted her swing and walked under it. Christina screamed

"I want to do that" said Regan and Tunny gave he an under doggie and she giggled

"I hate you" Christina said getting off the swing and hitting him. He just laughed and put her over his shoulder. Then he lifted up Regan and put over the other shoulder

"You're strong" Regan said

"You got that right" he said

* * *

><p>Johnny and Whatsername went and picked the boys up from school. Then they took them out for ice cream.<p>

"Can I have two scoops?" Mac asked

"No just one" said Whatsername

"Dad?" he asked

"Um…do what your mother says" Johnny said looking at Whatsername

"You want two don't you?" she asked Johnny

"Yes I do" he said

"Fine. Two for everyone" she said

"Can I have three?" Dean asked

"No, I draw the line at three"

* * *

><p>Jimmy went out with Harmony. He thought they would have dinner together just the two of them.<p>

"Daddy, I have to pee" she said

"Oh, um…okay" he said they got up from the table and he waited outside of the bathroom. Then she opened the door

"I can't reach the sink" she said

"Okay, let's go in the boys bathroom" Jimmy said

"Ew, I don't want to go in there" and the more Jimmy thought about it the more he realized that was a bad idea. He sighed and walked into the woman's bathroom

"Okay, one, two, three" Jimmy lifted Harmony to reach the sink and a lady walked in and looked at him

"I know what you're thinking, he does have silly hair" Harmony said the lady laughed

"I don't think it's the hair she was looking at baby" Jimmy said putting her down

"Oh, is it 'cause you're a boy in the girls bathroom?" she asked

"Yeah" he said getting the paper towel

"I think it's very sweet you did that for your daughter" the lady said

"Me too!" Harmony said and they left

* * *

><p>"Dad can we play Nintendo?" Nathan asked<p>

"Sure little man" he said

"Wasn't that so…90's?" Heather asked

"And your point is?" Will asked

"Yeah, it's cool to play all those old fashioned games" Nathan said

"When will I go to school?" Peyton asked totally changing the subject

"Soon, in two years" said Heather

"Uh, why is everything always two years?" she asked

"Hey, don't you want to be like Peter pan?" Nathan asked

"No, he's a boy" she said

"Guys, on a more serious note. What game are we playing?" asked Will

"Diddy Kong racing" Heather said

* * *

><p>Johnny and Whatsername sat on the couch with their boys and they watched teenage mutant ninja turtles. The boys got up and started fighting and Johnny joined in. Whatsername just sat on the couch and laughed<p>

* * *

><p>"Daddy, why is that man waving at you?" Harmony asked<p>

"Saint" Theo said

"Why does he keep calling you Saint?"

"Leave me alone Theo" Jimmy said

"Daddy, that is no way to talk to your friends" she said

"Trust me Harm, he's not a friend" Jimmy said picking her up and holding her close

"Whoa, Theo, he's got a kid" said Andrew

"So. Hey Saint what's knew?" Theo asked

"Leave me alone" Jimmy kept walking and Theo grabbed his arm. Jimmy held Harmony with one arm and twisted Theo's behind his back and shoved him against a wall. "Don't you ever touch me again. Don't come near me, or my daughter do you understand me?" Jimmy hissed in his ear. Harmony started to tear up, she never saw her dad like this.

"You're making your daughter cry" Theo said with a smirk

"You wipe that smirk off your face or I'll do it for you, you understand me"

"Daddy?" Harmony said crying

"Baby, it's okay. Don't cry, please don't cry" Jimmy said wiping the tears from her face

"You really have changed Saint" Theo said backing away. Jimmy walked away trying to calm down Harmony

* * *

><p>"Alright, bed time for bozo's" said Johnny<p>

"But Dad" said Dean

"I know, but it's way past your bed time"

"Harmony's still out" said Mac

"Yes, but Harmony is not our child" said Whatsername. The boys sighed and went to brush their teeth.

* * *

><p>"Will, I think it's time for bed" Heather said looking down at Peyton who was asleep in her arms<p>

"Alright. Come on Nate, let's get ready together" Will said flipping him upside down. Heather carried Peyton to bed.

* * *

><p>Christina did the same thing as Heather. She carried Regan to bed. Then she walked into the kitchen and got the ice cream out.<p>

"Tunny I need help" she said and Tunny walked into the kitchen and grabbed a spoon from her hand

"It would be my honor" he said eating the ice cream out of the carton

"It's missing sprinkles" she said

"And whip cream" he added and the two of them went and grabbed it.

* * *

><p>Whatsername and Johnny tucked the boys in and Jimmy came home with Harmony asleep in his arms<p>

"You want me to take her?" Whatsername asked

"No, it's okay" he said

"What took you so long?" Johnny asked

"Theo" he answered and went to put Harmony to bed.


	10. The song of purple summer

**I'm sorry to announces that since it's the last in SA that this is the last chapter. I had a blast writing about the idiots and their kids. All three stories were like therapy to me. I feel like I'm losing my friends. If you want me to write more about these kids let me know what you had in mind! Thanks for reading!**

"Remind me why we said yes to this?" Jimmy asked Johnny

"Because…"Johnny looked at Tunny

"Because things got busy and I told Regan we'd do it in May and it's now June"

"You're only a month off" said Jimmy

"I'm sweating" Will complained

"Well, maybe if you and Jimmy weren't wearing black jeans in the heat you'd be cooler" Tunny said. Just then Christina came out with some lemonade for the boys

"This looks beautiful, Regan is going to love it" she said

"So, it's like a late birthday present?" Johnny asked

"Yeah" Tunny said and the boys continued to make Regan's secret garden.

* * *

><p>Whatsername and Heather took all the kids to the park. They sat and laughed at the kids especially Peyton who was trying to sit on the swing but it was a little high for her<p>

"Here" said Mac who got on his hands and knees. Harmony and Regan held onto Peyton's hands as she climbed on Mac's back to get to the swing.

"Thank you" she said with a smile. Whatsername got out the camera and started taking pictures

"I can't believe what the boys are doing" said Heather

"Which ones?" Whatsername asked

"The old ones. The garden is going to be so special"

"I know, if they're any good I think I'll ask them to make me one"

"HELP!" said Peyton who was stuck on the swing. The older girls laughed and Heather went to help her down.

* * *

><p>"Finished" said Jimmy who looked down at his little section<p>

"Well thank you boys" said Tunny Will rested his head on a stone and then sat up quickly

"Hot?" Johnny asked

"Yeah" Everyone came back from the park. Tunny picked Regan up and Christina covered her eyes.

"What's going on?" she asked

"Well, baby your daddy and the boys have been working really hard on this" Christina explained

"So you better like it" Jimmy said and Johnny elbowed him in the ribs "Ow, I'm just saying" Christina took her hands off of Regan's eyes and she gasped and kissed Tunny on the cheek

"You like it babe?" Tunny asked

"WOW, my own garden" she said Tunny put her down and the three little girls held each others hands and ran to the garden

"I think she likes it" Will said

"This is amazing" Whatsername said

"Come play with us" Peyton said and the little boys joined them

* * *

><p>The next day Christina and Regan were inviting the others for a picnic. They knocked on the GallagherVincent household and Jimmy answered

"Hi" Jimmy said

"Uncle Jimmy would you, Harmony, Uncle Johnny, Aunt Rebecca, Mac AND Dean like to come to a picnic tomorrow?" she asked with a big smile on her face. Jimmy smiled

"It would be our honor" Jimmy said

"Yay" she and Jimmy high fived.

* * *

><p>Then they went to the Espers and Heather opened the door<p>

"Hey cutie" she said

"Hello, would you and Uncle Will, Peyton and Nathan like to have a picnic tomorrow?" Regan asked

"Yeah, that would be great"

"Good!" and she hugged Heather

"I'll call everyone tonight with the details" Christina said

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Whatsername said walking into kitchen<p>

"Hey" Jimmy said walking up to her and hugging her

"So what's the plan for dinner?"

"It's Friday, so we will have pizza" Johnny said walking in and kissing her

"Tomorrow we are invited to have a picnic at the Clarkes via Regan" said Jimmy

"Sounds like a plan" said Johnny

* * *

><p>"What should wear?" asked Peyton<p>

"How about your brown skirt with the pink tank top" Will suggested and his family looked at him "What? I have a little girl I have to pay attention to this" Peyton got up and climbed on his lap and kissed him

"If that's what your story" Heather said

* * *

><p>The next day everyone came over and the boys started bringing out tables when it started to rain.<p>

"Uh oh" Will said

"No, it can't rain" Johnny said

* * *

><p>Heather and Whatsername started to put out blankets in the living room and the boys put away the chairs<p>

"But I wanted to eat outside" said Regan

"That's okay! We can have it in here" said Harmony hugging her friend. Everyone ate and it started to rain harder and harder. The boys got up and went to the kitchen

* * *

><p>"Regan looks so upset" Tunny said<p>

"Well, I don't see why we can't be outside now that we're done eating" said Will

"You thinking what I'm thinking" Johnny said with a smirk

* * *

><p>"Hey Regan" Johnny said<p>

"What are you boys up to?" asked Christina

"Nothing" Tunny said

"Why wont the rain the stop?" asked Regan just then Johnny grabbed her and Will opened the door "Uncle Johnny what are you doing?"

"A little rain wont stop us" he said stepping outside and flipping her upside down

"Daddy, I'm getting all wet" Peyton said as Will picked her up and brought her outside

"No, I refuse to go out" Harmony said

"Okay" Jimmy said smiling just then Tunny snuck up behind her and grabbed her and carried her out. Jimmy grabbed Christina and she laughed. Everyone joined the others out side

"Look at those grown up goof balls" Whatsername said laughing as Johnny started slow dancing with Regan

"You two are mean" Harmony said

"But you love us" Jimmy said kissing her cheek and Tunny kissing the other one. Then Jimmy turned to Will "Give me yours" Will handed Peyton over

"Hi Uncle Jimmy" she said kissing him

"Hey Peyt" Jimmy lifted Peyton over his head

"Oh, give me Regan" Will said cutting in to the slow dance

"Fine" Johnny said

"Tag, you're it mommy" Nathan and the girls started running from her

"Hey that's not far I wasn't ready" she said chasing after the boys and then tagging Mac

"Get ready for me mommy" Mac said

"No way, I'm not going down"

"Johnny take this one" Tunny said handing Harmony over to him

"It would be my pleasure" he said taking her.

"Ready?" Tunny asked Jimmy

"Yeah he said" Tunny grabbed Peytons ankles and Jimmy had her arms and the boys were swing her like a swing

"Hey, you better not break my baby" Will said holding Regan over his shoulder

"NO I REFUSE TO LOSE AT THIS GAME" Whatserame said

"Easy Rebecca it's just a game" said Christina

Everyone played out in the rain until they saw lighting and they went back inside.

* * *

><p>"Well, we better get the kids dried off" Christina said just then the girls turned around and saw all the older boys shirtless<p>

"I could wait a little longer to dry off the kids" Heather said

"Me too!" said Whatsername

"Fare enough" said Christina

"Well, Tunny wins! And then Johnny" said Heather

"The reason why I had his babies" Whatsername said "Well, that and the fact he got me pregnant and really who could resist that smile and those blue eyes"

"Amen" said Christina

"I know his smile is magical. But Will his smile and laugh is so warming" Heather gushed

"Well, Jimmy's little stare when he knows you're hiding something" Christina said

"Oh I know. Harmony always fall for it" Whatsername said

"Tunny's voice is so claming though. He speaks to you and you just feel safe" Christina said

"I wonder what would happen if we put the boys into one man" Heather said

"There would be a fight for him" Whatsername

"Oh, oh they're putting a shirts on" Christina said disappointed

"Well, I guess we better go" Heather said

"We'll picnic when it's sunny" Whatsername said

"Thanks guys. This meant a lot to Regan"

"Well, thank you Christina" Heather said and she hugged her. Whatsername hugged both and they went to collect their children and boys.


End file.
